


You Were (Are) Beautiful

by ilyhyuckie



Series: NCT Oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Cuddling, Drabble, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Worth Issues, im bad at tagging, norenmin, renjun is shy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhyuckie/pseuds/ilyhyuckie
Summary: renjun likes to wear feminine clothes and jaemin and jeno don't see anything wrong with that.





	You Were (Are) Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey sub type undertones, renjun is very pliant and shy in this even tho we know he a bad bitch irl, polyamory warning ig, why would that be a warning idk get woke my wiggas.

when renjun was younger he found out he liked girls clothes, like really liked girls clothes, enough to wear them.

 

his mother would watched renjun when he would stare at the mannequins in forever 21 wishing he could wear the skirts and dresses too.

 

he didn't want to have long hair or wear high heels or anything he just liked the skirts, dresses, the cute off the shoulder tops and some other... private things.

 

his older sister would gladly dress him up in her tutus and dresses because they were literally the same size despite his sister being a girl who should've been smaller than him but, he took is small body as an advantage.

 

when it got to middle school, that's when he hid it the most, young teenagers were mean, who knew a 13 year old could hold so much anger and hate.

 

he didn't tell anyone and didn't dare say anything to his parents, because that was a disaster waiting to happen.

 

he bought his first skirt the first year of highschool when he finally got out of that hell hole called middle school.

 

highschool was hell but for other reason, exams, petty drama and self absorbed dicks.

 

renjun was quiet most of the time he only had two other friends who were the first people to know that renjun like to dress feminine, chenle and jisung, who renjun was more than sure were crushing on each other.

 

—

because of his dream to be a star, he joined sm entertainment and his friend, chenle joined with him, jisung had already been training there for 5 years.

 

chenle and renjun were pushed into a group smrookies and the whole time meeting the all 16 boys (except not everyone was there) renjun stuck to chenle's side who was stuck to jisung's.

 

as renjun was looking at the faces of his soon to be members, one face in particular stuck out, he was taller than him, brown hair and a sweet smile.

 

renjun nudged jisung, "who is that?" 

 

"huh? oh jaemin, he's a dancer and rapper." jisung said watching renjun.

 

"oh..." renjun couldn't help but stare this man was a such visual. 

 

"you good there renjun?" jisung asked with a smirk.

 

"oh yeah- i'm good."

 

just then someone walked into the room smiling, black hair, crescent eyes and a captivating smile.

 

renjun was asking himself how are there were so many visuals in this place.

 

the boy went walked straight to jaemin, and they animatedly talked with each other, they didn't shy away from skiship, touching each other everywhere.

 

oh. oh.

 

renjun easily put two and two together, they were so close, bodies pressed together and whispering in each others ear, he could tell they were dating.

 

no one bat an eyelash at them so he assumed they knew or he was very wrong about his assumption and they were just close.

 

renjun didn't really start training till tomorrow so he just hung around with jisung and chenle.

 

they had bad sitting around and chenle and jisung decided to go to the vending machine and renjun didn't follow because he wasn't trying to be a 3rd wheel, but now he was alone and everyone was just talking on their phone or practicing something.

 

he felt someone or two someone's settle in on either side of him and frantically he looked up, to see it was jaemin and the black haired boy he didn't know the name of.

 

"hey, my names jaemin, this is jeno, we're both 16 and i don't think we met yet." jaemin spoke first.

 

"um yeah, my name's renjun, i'm 16 aswell." he said timidly.

 

"we would've talked to you earlier but jisung and his friend, i think chenle, were with you and we didn't want to interrupt." jeno offered with a smile

 

renjun didn't know what to say his mind was so jumbled, he could feel their heat radiating off of them and although it's summer, renjun likes the heat.

 

"you guys are really pretty." renjun blurted out all at once and he suddenly covered his mouth.

 

jaemin and jeno both glanced each other, and suddenly they were laughing, it was literally music to renjun's ears.

 

he didn't think 16 year olds were capable of doing this to his own 16 year old heart.

 

"wow, is that flirting i hear?" jaemin teased.

 

renjun, alarmed, adamantly denied, "you're dating each other right, i wouldn't make a move on own you guys like that." renjun explained.

 

"wow you're really attentive, most people think we're just best friends." jeno smirked.

 

"well i mean..." renjun didn't know what he meant but chenle and jisung were already walking their way which ended their conversation.

 

—

throughout the next year and few months, (right when they're done with go promotions) they had gotten closer, very close.

 

where renjun was you would always see jaemin and jeno latched on to each side of him.

 

even though jaemin and jeno were the ones dating, renjun still cuddled with them individually or even together.

 

and throughout that time renjun's like of feminine clothing grew bigger, he wanted to wear more skirts and dresses but that was obviously not possible for an idol in a large new and up coming group.

 

renjun still owned the first skirt he ever bought and it still fit him, not like he grew unlike jeno jaemin, jisung and mark who were now so tall compared to him haechan and chenle.

 

he had gotten a plaid straight dress that was snug on his body from a shop online cause he would never dare walk into a girl's clothing store, when there was always so many cameras up in their personal lives.

 

he then got high knee socks which he could never wear out side either.

 

the only thing he has worn outside was his fishnet tights under his ripped jeans, it was a risky move but a lot of the fans seemed to like it enough that their company didn't say anything, and the people who didn't like it he didn't care about.

 

and although he bought a lot more clothes he would only wear them in the safety of the dorm, he was rooming with jeno and jaemin, because chenle insisted on rooming with jisung and haechan just had to room with mark, he wasn't complaining though.

 

he had never been caught trying them on in his room because he made sure jeno and jaemin were out doing something first and usually he only ever dressed up in the bathroom for himself.

 

one day he was dressing up in a plaid skirt and black long sleeved graphic crop top, a small hat obviously with his black knee high socks when the door opened to reveal a frozen jeno and shocked jaemin.

 

renjun turned around like a deer in headlights.

 

"oh my fucking god." renjun gasped.

 

"renjun, what- what is this." jeno motioned to the outfit.

 

renjun was on the verge of a panic attack and hearing jeno speak like that he knew he was disgusted with him and they were going to hate him and he didn't know if he could take that.

 

renjun's thoughts were racing all at once he forgot to answer for a while, jaemin had softly closed the door behind them. and drawn closer to renjun.

 

"we won't judge you renjun, ever, you know that. we just wanna know what's going on." jaemin said softly sensing renjun's distressed

 

and then suddenly renjun was talking all i once.

 

"well, i-i like girls clothes and it's so pretty and i wanna look good and it's just, i don't know, i've always been like this i don't know what to do, i'm so disgusting for liking it but, i can't help myself and if you hate me it's okay and i understand just please don't tell the others, i-i..." renjun was struggling to breathe, the two people he liked maybe even loved the most, hated him and he didn't know what to do.

 

jeno's eyebrows shot up, "it's ok, just breathe, there's nothing wrong okay? you're so perfect, it's ok, we won't tell the other members, but this is ok you're good." jeno said, trying to calm renjun down,

 

jeno brought his head into his chest, stroking his hair as he breathed heavily, jaemin was pressed against his back and all the warmth made him feel so loved he closed his eyes, finally calming down.

 

when renjun was about to fall asleep in his arms, he could hear jeno and jaemin whispering but he was far to gone to even thinking about trying to stay awake.

 

—

 

when he woke up, he was in in nothing but jeno's oversized shirt and his boxers, jeno and jaemin were gone and he was laying in jaemin's bed head stuffed into the pillow.

 

he heard the door opening and turned his head to see jaemin smiling at him.

 

"how's our little renjunnie?" jaemin asked kissing his forehead.

 

"m'okay." renjun said softly, still sleepy.

 

jaemin's only thoughts were on how cute renjun was jesus crisis his blood pressure was rising just looking at him.

 

and then jeno was walking in and sitting on the bed with him, (he had gone to the bathroom) renjun leaning into him and jaemin planted himself on the other side of him.

 

"wanna talk about it?" jeno asked.

 

renjun nodded just like a child, "um i like to wear feminine clothing, i started liking it when i was really young and i never gave it up cause it made me feel really pretty... i only have a couple items like dresses and skirts, and... other things." jaemin raised an eyebrow.

 

"what other things?" jaemin asked playing with renjun's hands.

 

the smaller boy paused, "uh you know... never mind." jeno smirked at him they loved to tease him obviously they knew what he was hinting at.

 

"that's really it, like the opposite of a tomboy, i guess, no one has ever seen me wear these clothings because i don't have anyone to do it for." 

 

jaemin hummed, "well you can do it for us."

 

renjun was shy, not his usually character but he was just so embarrassed he couldn't help but being bashful.

 

"in fact you might as well just be called our boyfriend, since we all already act like it." jeno added.

 

renjun's eyes were wide but he was also really happy and he nodded excitedly.

 

"good." jeno said with a smile that matched jaemin's.

 

—

 

they were watching him, the heavy and intensive gazes were making him squirm as he pulled off his clothes, and put on a blue white off the shoulder shirt and a jean skirt, topping it off with a white choker.

 

he looked at himself in the mirror meeting jeno's and jaemin's eyes and blushing.

 

"do you like it?" he asked tilting his head.

 

they walked up behind him both on either side of him encasing him.

 

"babe you know we more than just like it, you look so good." jeno sighed biting his lip.

 

"god you're so pretty." jaemin added and renjun glowed under the compliments and reassurance.

 

they spent the night taking renjun apart with their compliments and touches and they would do so every single time renjun dressed up for them.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS?


End file.
